


This Ain't A Scene

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Exhibitionism, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel reminds Sam who's in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't A Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheerleadingsam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cheerleadingsam).



> for spn_j2_xmas exchange

The third time someone honked their horn because Sam had accidentally crossed the center line on the road, a familiar sound resonated from the backseat of the car.

Neither of them was all that surprised by it anymore, Castiel popping in unannounced was getting to be more and more common lately. Dean’s reactions to this situation, though, were completely different from Sam’s. 

Dean was well aware of how things were with his brother and their angel. He knew specific details – not because he wanted them, of course, but because in the midst of the most uncomfortable conversation he’d ever had in his life (including that time when he was eleven and his dad had tried to give him the sex talk after he’d been drinking for three hours) Dean had needed to know. They were sleeping together, fine; it was a bona-fide relationship, not just a casual sex thing, fine. But when Sam started jumping to do whatever Cas said (not _asked_ ) and sporting non-hunting related bruises, Dean had no choice other than asking outright what the fuck was going on. Sam could screw whoever he wanted, but if he was getting hurt, there was gonna be a full-stop and a serious re-evaluation of life choices in general. He wasn’t certain whether receiving the answer to his questions made any difference in his comfort level. Good news: Sam was not in an abusive relationship. Other news: He was, in fact, sometimes getting hurt, but not against his will. And…okay. It wasn’t like Dean hadn’t had a some kinky sex over the years, but he was a simple guy with simple needs in that department – make the girl happy, get himself off, walk away with no complications. It wasn’t easy to understand the nature of the relationship Sam and Cas had, but he knew it was consensual and they were both happy and he didn’t want to know any fucking thing else, at all. 

So, when Castiel showed up in the middle of a situation like this, there were completely different reactions to his presence coming from the front seat of the Impala. Dean already knew what was coming, so he just turned to the right and rested his forehead on the window, trying to make himself invisible. 

Sam, on the other hand, inhaled sharply and swallowed loud enough for everyone in the car to hear it. His fingers tensed up, clenching the steering wheel, and because he was being stubborn and ridiculous tonight, he squared his shoulders and tilted up his chin. This was easily recognized by those close to him as the look of Sam Winchester being ready for a fight. 

Castiel’s gaze first landed on Dean, assessing, for only a few seconds, before it rested squarely on Sam and his _I’m prepared to defend myself_ posture. “Sam, you are exhausted and driving erratically. Why haven’t you stopped for the night?” His words came out slowly, as if he were attempting to control his temper. 

“Next motel’s not for another forty miles”, Sam responded casually, like that was going to be an acceptable response. 

“Why isn’t Dean driving the car, then?” Again, the forced calm barely covered an annoyance that was growing into something much stronger by the moment.

Probably deterred a bit from his original plan due to the tone of Castiel’s voice, Sam said, “He’s hurt. Got banged up on the salt and burn we just finished.”

Dean, still mentally attempting to make himself invisible, could no longer do so, because now Cas was talking to him. “Dean, are you all right?”

“Yeah Cas, thanks, just a little banged up, like Sam said.” The words, which at first were intended to help his brother, were out before Dean realized he wasn’t being helpful at all.

“So, you are not too injured to drive?”

Scrambling to recover, Dean replied, “I’m pretty sore, Cas. Really, I am. Sam thought it would be better if-” _Shit_. 

Sam was holding on tighter to the wheel now, there was no way he was going to lose his concentration and drift out of his lane with Castiel right there. 

“Sam. You thought it would be better if Dean sat in the passenger seat because he was ‘sore’ and you drove the car even though you are clearly too tired to operate it safely?”

Oh, and there went the square of the shoulders as they slumped, not exactly in defeat, but surely in the category of having second thoughts. He took a deep, even breath – in and out – trying to buy himself a few seconds to come up with an acceptable answer. “I wasn’t, though, Cas, honest. When we first got in, I didn’t feel tired at all-” Sam stopped talking altogether when he glanced in the rearview, saw the look being directed at him and realized there wasn’t anything he could say that was going to get him out of this little jam. 

They’d made an agreement, all three of them, a year ago – unless it was absolutely necessary or one of them was hurt very badly, Castiel would not heal them from normal hunting injuries. The concern was that Dean and Sam may engage in riskier behavior if they knew they could be healed no matter what. For that reason, and probably to make a point about the completely not-serious nature of Dean’s injuries, Cas asked Dean, “Do you wish for me to heal the injuries you sustained tonight?”

And he was sorry, he was, Dean had no desire to get Sam into any trouble but hell, Sam was already neck-deep in it and Dean wasn’t going to ask Cas to work his mojo on some bruised ribs and a twisted ankle. “Thanks Cas, but no, it’s not – I’m not hurt that badly”, he finished quietly, knowing his brother was cursing him mentally.

Castiel sighed, his lips tightened into a straight line as he said, “I assume you were planning to stop in Cambridge, it’s the next town with a small motel.”

Sam, finally resigning himself to the situation he was in, nodded briefly but then caught Castiel’s look again and said “Yes, Bunkhouse Motel, we were going to get over to Lincoln or Omaha tomorrow, see if we could look for another case.”

In the blink of Castiel’s eyes, they were parked in front of a lovely bed and breakfast. Dean and Sam both looked confused until Cas said, “There’s a room reserved for you here tonight, Dean. I’m sure you’ll enjoy the comfort and the home-cooked food.” Before he had a chance to bitch at Cas for the hundredth time about giving him a little bit of fucking warning before zapping them places, Dean was alone in the car. He got his bag, doing his best to think only of the fact that he was going to be sleeping on a soft mattress with fluffy pillows and blankets in a clean room tonight. 

When Sam opened his eyes again, he realized he and Cas must be in their original intended destination – a tiny roadside motel. He let his mind wander for just a moment to that time Cas had taken him to a nice bed and breakfast by the ocean in Maine; just the two of them, it was a reward and the weekend was unforgettable. 

He wasn’t going to be getting any rewards tonight. 

Out of an old habit that Castiel had managed to curb but not yet entirely break, Sam started trying to apologize or explain or whatever the hell he was doing instead of _shutting the fuck up and waiting for Cas to talk first_. It didn’t take long for Castiel’s narrowed eyes and the determined set of his jaw to convey his emotions well enough so there was silence when he did speak. He would not abide being interrupted or spoken over and was glad that Sam caught on so quickly this time. The very best way to start this conversation, to get Sam where he needed to be, was second nature to Cas by this time.

“Sam, I am incredibly disappointed in your reckless behavior tonight.”

Unable to meet Castiel’s look straight-on, Sam mumbled an apology while staring at the floor.

Ridiculous. And unacceptable. Sam _needed_ this, it was obvious to Cas from almost the very beginning of their relationship. Sometimes it was difficult for Sam to get into the headspace that was necessary right away, though, and Cas had learned the most efficient ways to take care of that. Using the tone of voice that worked best, Cas continued. “Look at me when I speak to you, Sam, and address me properly. That is the only warning you’ll get tonight, and you should be grateful I’m giving it to you.”

Sam got it together, instinctively responding to Castiel’s words the way he knew he should have in the first place. He looked up, directly into Cas’ cold stare, and said, “I’m sorry, Castiel. Thank you for giving me a warning and not punishing me.”

“You know I’m going to punish you. Just not for that, not unless it happens again. Now, explain to me why you were driving when you were too tired to keep your eyes on the road.”

“I didn’t mean for it to be that way, Castiel, I really didn’t. It’s just, I wanted Dean to rest, he was hurt, and I knew we were close to a place where we could stop, I figured I was all right to get us that far and then we could both sleep and be okay.” His eyes were pleading, he wanted Cas to understand that he hadn’t been reckless on purpose – it wouldn’t get him out of whatever Cas was going to do, but maybe it would mitigate his case just a little.

“Did you know you were weaving into the lane of oncoming traffic?” Cas asked, voice still steady but icy cold. 

Sam swallowed hard, “Yes, I – when I heard the other car’s horn-” Without meaning to, he’d started looking down again but realized what he was doing a second too late. By the time he’d lifted his head back up, Castiel’s right palm connected with Sam’s left cheekbone hard enough to turn his head all the way to the side. Despite the pain and humiliation of it, Sam forced himself to turn back immediately and look at Cas again the way he was supposed to. 

“It doesn’t seem like you appreciate the warning I gave you at all, Sam, not when you disobeyed me minutes later”, Cas said, impatience coming through loud and clear. “All I’m hearing is excuses-”

“Cas, no, it’s not excuses, I was only-” Sam was cut off there with another slap, harder this time, Cas’ hand landing lower and splitting open the corner of his top lip. 

For the first time tonight, Cas raised his voice, which was a rare occurrence and a very, _very_ bad sign for Sam. “Don’t you dare interrupt me, Sam! I see no point in continuing this conversation, it’s getting us nowhere”, Cas said with a heavy sigh. “Take off your clothes and wait for me.” With that, he disappeared.

Well, he disappeared from Sam’s sight anyway. Sam did what he knew was expected, stripped and left his clothes in a neatly folded pile out of the way (lesson learned months ago) and turned to face the wall with his hands folded behind his head. He never dared to move, because not being able to _see_ Castiel didn’t mean he wasn’t there and once Sam had moved his hand to scratch his nose and ended up doing the rest of his time ‘waiting’ standing on his tiptoes and with a slowly fading handprint from an incredibly hard smack to the back of his leg. Sam always tried to focus during this time – he never knew how long it would be, so he tried to make the most of it, thinking of acceptable responses to questions Cas might ask him or real reasons why he’d engaged in unacceptable behavior in the first place.

It didn’t seem very long, less than half an hour, before Castiel was sitting on the end of one of the beds (there would be no sharing a bed, not on a night like tonight) and scrutinizing Sam’s posture. There was no denying that this aspect of their relationship was satisfying for both of them. Castiel was happy giving orders and Sam was more than happy relieving himself of responsibility when it was possible (plus, of course, it turned them on a hell of a lot). But Cas found himself staring sometimes, caught up in the fact that in a vessel like his, he could have a man so much larger under his control with a single word or look. He didn’t feel guilty about it, he’d even told Sam how pleasing it was to see a man his size cowering or crying at his feet. It made him feel more powerful, which was nice after his previous lack of power that had come from his rebellion. Now that he was back to his old self again, it seemed Heaven had no interest in trying to control his strength or abilities. 

Sam was starting to tremble and sweat a little after holding his position for a while, and as much as Castiel enjoyed watching those rivulets of sweat run down his temple and across his jawline, he figured he’d given Sam enough of this part of his punishment. “Turn around, Sam”, he said, pleased to see that Sam turned immediately to face him without changing his position or posture. There was still a little blood at Sam’s lip, and the sight of it went straight to Cas’ cock, which was starting to stir and fill. Regardless of his position and circumstance, Sam’s dick was showing an interest in the proceedings as well. 

It was a little tough to explain from Sam’s perspective. He didn’t like the pain of being punished, it didn’t turn him on, but the anticipation and aftermath did. Castiel’s chastising words and forceful orders did, too. The physical pain was just a means to an end – getting to that place in his head where he forgot everything else in his life except for being completely owned by Cas, even if it was impossible to keep things that way on a permanent basis. Also, the tender way that Castiel cared for him after a punishment was worth every second of pain he’d endured.

“I’m pleased with your obedience. Let’s see if we can keep that going, shall we?”

Sam simply ensured that his eyes were straight ahead and responded, “Of course, Castiel.”

With only a gesture, Cas ordered Sam onto his knees and instructed him to crawl forward to the end of the bed. Reaching into his pocket, Cas let a pair of blue-green women’s underwear dangle from two of his fingers. Tracking Sam’s face, he could see how difficult it was for Sam not to visibly react. Wearing panties was not something Sam liked, even when they were experimenting sexually outside this part of their relationship. But Castiel liked it, so Sam didn’t complain when Cas directed him to put them on. “You’ll keep these on tomorrow, Sam, so please be mindful of that.”

It wasn’t as difficult as it might have seemed to get them on even from the awkward position of kneeling on the motel carpet. When Sam gave Castiel a pleading look and just stammered out, “May I-” while he was pulling up the panties, Cas smiled and nodded, giving permission for Sam to put his hand on his dick while he tried to adjust himself. Finished, Sam looked back up at Castiel for approval as he moved his hands back behind his head. 

“Very nicely done. Now, I’m afraid I can’t put off your punishment any longer. You know I like to be a bit more creative, but we’re limited here, so I want you to stand up and go over to your clothes. Take your belt from your jeans and bring it to me.” Sure, it would have been easier for Cas to just remove his own belt, but first of all, Sam’s was softer; more broken in and better suited to the task at hand. Secondly, having Sam go to retrieve the belt and hand it over to Castiel knowing what it would be used for was just more intense emotionally. 

Sam stood on shaking legs and moved without a word over to his pile of clothing. With a deep breath, he pulled his brown leather belt from the loops on his jeans and returned to the end of the bed. Getting back onto his knees, he barely kept his hands from trembling as he reluctantly offered it to Castiel. It wasn’t like a whipping was the worst punishment he’d ever had, but it was painful, and humiliating, and he never once got to the end without tears being shed no matter how hard he tried. 

“You can stand up again”, Castiel said, and Sam stood as Castiel stood in front of him, still completely clothed. Sam’s heart rate steadily climbed and his breathing sped up as he watched Cas take over his overcoat, then his suit jacket, and unbuttoned the cuffs on the right arm of his shirt, rolling it up to reveal smooth muscle under soft skin. “Let’s get this overwith quickly, please. Tell me why I have to punish you tonight.”

Fuck, Sam hated this part. “You have to punish me tonight because I behaved in an irresponsible and unacceptable manner. I apologize for my actions.”

“Please tell me that you understand how precious you are to me, and that putting yourself in a more dangerous situation than you already have to because of your work doesn’t only make me angry. It scares me, because the thought of losing you is unbearable.”

There was no way to remove Sam’s anxiety, but those words went further than even putting on the panties and handing the belt to Castiel had gone to get him into that completely submissive headspace he craved so badly. “I do, Castiel. I understand and accept your reasons.”

Leaning in and running his hand through Sam’s beautiful hair, Castiel pressed a quick kiss to Sam’s cheekbone, where a bruise had already formed from earlier, then grabbed a handful of that same gorgeous hair to guide Sam’s large frame behind him. Essentially, he reversed their positions, with Sam closer to the bed and Cas behind him. “Knees on the bed, Sam, as close to the edge as you can get them but still make sure you can stay in place. Use your hands for balance. Do not move. Just to make sure, why don’t you tell me what happens if you can’t hold your position.”

“You’ll turn me around and whip the front of my legs and my chest, then move me back to finish my punishment.” It had only happened once, and Sam would do anything to keep from a repeat performance of that. 

“Thank you. Now, when you’re sure you’re in a position you can keep, you know what to do.”

Sam was very careful to find the right distance between his knees and to plant his hands shoulder-width apart, and to do it quickly enough so that Cas didn’t think he was stalling. The fucking panties were crawling up his ass crack from the position but he left them there. Then, with no other choice, he said the words he’d been looking forward to and at the same time dreading the whole time they’d been there. “I’m ready, Castiel. Will you please ( _ohgodohgodohgod_ ) whip me with my belt now, so I can learn my lesson?”

Pleased, Castiel responded, “Thank you, Sam. I will.” The words were barely out of his mouth before the first blow landed with a thud across the middle of Sam’s ass. Somehow, Sam was able to remain mostly silent until somewhere around the eighth smack, which had landed in the exact same spot as the two before it. He cried out, but only briefly, and maintained his position. He didn’t want to make it look like he couldn’t take this punishment, one that he clearly deserved. Castiel ignored Sam’s pained sound and continued to bring the belt down across Sam’s ass and the very top of his thighs. Sam had lost count by the time he realized he was squirming a bit.

“Sam”, Castiel said, his voice so patient and even that no one would guess he was in the middle of whipping the hell out of the larger, trembling man on the bed. He held the belt at his side while he spoke, using his other hand to pull the panties out of Sam’s crack and move them so that they were more visible. “You have not moved out of your position, but you’re moving around and you know it’s not allowed, so there must be a consequence. I’m going to give you some additional strokes in a different area, then I will give you a minute to gather yourself and I expect you will be completely still until I am finished. Do you understand?”

In a voice that betrayed his pain and humiliation, Sam replied, “Yes, Castiel, I understand. Thank you for moving my extra spanking to another place and for giving me a chance to calm down.” He was grateful that he’d get a minute to catch his breath, but didn’t want to even try to guess where the belt would land as a consequence of his moving around. Not that there was much time to wonder, because there was no way he could stop himself from practically howling when the next lash crossed the middle of his calves. The muscle was heavy there, but his position made the skin very taught and since he so rarely was hit on that part of his body, it was a shock. He only had to hold on for ten lashes across his lower legs, then he got his promised few minutes to compose himself. 

Castiel didn’t bother asking if Sam was ready when he decided that Sam had gotten enough rest. He just went right back to smacking his ass cheeks and upper thighs, making sure to swing the belt from both directions so that there was no area that was either more or less beaten. On one particularly hard swing that hit Sam at the very top of his legs across a welt that was already rising from a previous strike, Castiel saw what he’d been looking for; what he always looked for during these sessions. Sam’s shoulders gave just a little and his breath quickened as his head hung low, close to his chest.

Sam fought it every time, but it never did any good. There would always be that one lick, or that combination of a couple right in the same spot, that loosened the knot in his throat and forced the tears from his eyes. It was everything all at once – the pain, the humiliation of baring his ass for a spanking that he’d had to ask for ( _politely_ ), the panties, the guilt – that let that first tear fall and there was no stopping the rest of them. 

Not that Castiel ever stopped right then, he always made sure to whip Sam at least another dozen or so times, just to make it all sink in. By that time, though, Sam was a mess; tears and snot and an endless loop of _sorrysorrym’sorrypleasei’llbegoodsososorrypleeeeaaaaase_. That was where Sam needed to be, at least as a result of this part of the punishment, and both of them knew it. Castiel carefully laid the belt down on the bed and moved up to Sam’s tear-stained face, wiping away what he could, telling him he loved him and was so proud of him, Sam was so good, everything was all right, light kisses on his lips and cheeks until Sam was able to calm down and let Cas guide him down onto the bed, lying on his belly. 

Once Sam’s breath became more even and his eyes started to dry, Castiel asked, “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I am, I’m sorry you had to whip me tonight”, he replied, looking up to where Cas was propped up on his elbow, lying on his side. Sam wasn’t getting too relaxed, though. Just because Castiel had stopped spanking him didn’t mean his punishment was over – it might be, but it might not. 

Cas replied, “I am sorry I had to, as well, but you know I love you, and I will always give you what you need, even if it’s unpleasant.”

_Unpleasant_ …Sam wondered if Cas would choose such a mild adjective if it had been his ass torn to shreds. Not that it ever would be; though they both enjoyed both topping and bottoming while having sex, there was no switching of roles between the two of them when it came to punishment. Neither of them had any desire for that to happen. Sam had the same attitude toward size that Castiel had. As much as Cas was satisfied by being dominant although he was (in this vessel) the smaller man, Sam loved that he could be easily manhandled and subdued despite his height and bulk. Sam felt himself start to melt into Castiel’s embrace even though he was still stuffed into those ridiculous panties. He was just starting to wonder if there would be any more required of him tonight when Cas spoke again.

“Get up and open the curtains, Sam.”

Sam’s eyes almost popped out of his head, but he didn’t dare ask questions or hesitate. They were on the very end of the row of rooms, and it was unlikely anyone would see inside, but still…Sam felt ridiculous walking back across the room, his panty-clad ass on display as he stood next to the bed where he’d taken his spanking. He swallowed hard as he looked expectantly at Castiel, wondering what he’d be asked to do next. 

Castiel smiled again, sat up and asked Sam to lay down, this time on his back. Sam hissed when his sore backside and legs made contact with the mattress, and Cas said, “I know, I know it’s sore, but you were so good tonight, Sam. So good for me. I want to give you something”, he finished quietly. Sam was still confused and hesitant, but if Cas was praising him and offering to reward him, that was probably a good thing. 

“Th-thank you, Castiel. Um, what-”

“Shhhh”, Cas murmured, removing his shirt and sliding down the bed. “Turn your head and look out the window. Don’t look away, even if someone walks by or pulls into the parking lot. Do not close your eyes, do you understand?”

Sam inhaled a shaky breath and said, “Yes, I understand”, as he turned his head to the side. Castiel moved his legs so that his knees were bent and reached to pull his panties away from his ass crack. Just those small touches were painful, but Cas was gentle with him. When he felt Castiel’s breath hot and wet against his hole, Sam gasped but stayed still. This was certainly not an easy situation to reconcile. He still hurt so bad from the belt, and he was staring straight out the window where anyone could see what they were doing; but it was clear that he was about to receive a very, very nice reward and there was no complaining about that. 

“You can be as vocal as you want, and come anytime you like, Sam, but don’t touch yourself and don’t move those panties. It will be a nice reminder for you while you keep them on tomorrow. Also, don’t even think of turning your eyes away from that window. I promise you will deeply regret it if you do so.” With that, Cas ran the flat of his tongue over Sam’s balls and moved directly to his hole, licking over it again and again. 

The first time Castiel had done this, Sam was so shocked that he automatically moved away from the touch, his eyes wide and his skin flushed bright red. It wasn’t easy to explain his instinctive reaction; he could only say he’d never experienced that before and it just seemed, well, for lack of a better word, _dirty_. Cas easily informed Sam that first of all, he’d put his mouth anywhere on Sam that he liked, and second, there was nothing dirty about it, there were no parts of Sam’s body unworthy of physical appreciation and affection. By now, he was comfortable with it, having learned how damned good it felt. Even now, with his abused skin throbbing against Castiel’s fingers, the intimacy and pure pleasure of being licked out like that was amazing. 

Sam felt his eyes start to close a few times, but quickly corrected it, not wanting this incredible reward to end; not wanting to let Cas think he didn’t deserve it because he couldn’t follow instructions. The first pass of headlights near the window had him grasping at the sheets in an effort to keep himself steady. Someone could see them, _anyone_ could see them, which was terrifying and wonderful all at once. Sam could feel himself getting closer to orgasm with nothing but those itchy panties touching his cock. He wailed when Castiel moved his mouth away but settled when Cas knelt up, having taken his own dick out of his pants and started fisting it roughly. The tongue was replaced by two fingers in Sam’s ass, and that was it, his muscles locked up as he shouted Castiel’s name hoarsely while he came all over himself. Castiel painted Sam’s chest and belly with his own release moments later. 

Giving them both a few minutes to recover, Cas laid beside Sam silently before finally asking the first question he always asked after these encounters.

“Are you all right?”

“Yes, better than all right, thank you Castiel”, Sam breathed, smiling. 

Kissing him all over his face, Cas replied, “You’re so good, Sam. You were so good, perfect, you make me incredibly proud. I hope you know that.”

Sam flushed at the praise, as he always did, but managed another quiet thanks as he closed his eyes and just soaked up the feeling of the soft kisses. 

“Go on and get yourself cleaned up now. It’s late and you need rest”, said Cas, reminding them both how they’d gotten here in the first place. “I want you to promise me that you will never do that again. Pull over and sleep on the side of the road, call me, ask your brother for help, please, _anything_ but driving so dangerously.”

Whispering his promise, which he meant whole-heartedly, Sam got up to get ready for bed. By the time he came out of the bathroom, Castiel was already in the other bed, sitting up with Sam’s laptop stacked on a couple of pillows in front of him. Sam didn’t want to sleep alone, but understood that it was necessary; a final reminder of the lesson he was supposed to learn. Cas kissed him good night, and held him, heaping on more praise that made him start to blush again, but then directed him into his own bed. 

“Sleep now” was the last thing Sam heard. He didn’t have to be told, though, because the mixture of satisfaction and comfort and exhaustion pulled him into a peaceful and dreamless sleep immediately. He was in the safest place in the world right then.


End file.
